PWP Heroes
PWP Heroes & Legends took place in the Torbay Leisure Centre in Paignton, England. The event took place on July 19, 2015. The event was a supercard, the largest of its size in the South West of England outside of WWE events. The card would be the first of four Heroes & Legends events, featuring WWE Hall of Famers. Card Heroes & Legends was the first of its kind, an event hosting five heroes and legends from WWE and TNA. The event would see former TNA Heavyweight Champion, Ken Anderson, Chris Masters, Carlito and WWE Hall Of Fame member Jim Duggan be advertised for the show. Carlito was later replaced with Pro Wrestling Guerrilla wrestler Roderick Strong and TNA's Rockstar Spud. The event opened with a six-man tag team match, with Kay Jutler, Robbie Caine and Tommy Dean defeating Titan, Panda Cub and Panda Mask. Jutler would get the pin, after a Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker to Panda Cub. Having successfully defended the PWP Catch Division Championship against Keizer at PWP Danger Zone, Ultimo Tiger was placed in a triple threat with Rockstar Spud. Tiger would be removed from the match early, being hit by a Chair from Keizer across his knee, whilst hung in a tree of woe. Keizer and Spud would continue to wrestle, and Tiger would pin Keizer after returning and hitting a Crossbody. Chris Masters interrupted a promo, and continued the "Masterlock challenge". Coming from the back, defeated Panda Cub answered the call, and would lose the challenge. Attempting to beat down on Cub, Chris Andrews challenged Masters to the Masterlock challenge, where Masters would refuse. Andrews would challenge Masters to a wrestling match, where he would defeat Masters with two F5s. The team of Danny Walsh, John Harding and Darren Saviour challenged The C2 to a four on three challenge against Calum Cain, Mark Walsh, Tyler Hawke and Josh Knott. However, before the event, the three man team announced a tag team partner of "hacksaw" Jim Duggan. In order to get an edge, Knott would be replaced by Roderick Strong on behalf of the C2, even wearing the team's colour and flag. The C2 would win the match, after Hawke pinned Saviour. In the main event, Steve Griffiths would defend his PWP Heavyweight Championship against Mr. Anderson in a two out of three falls match. Griffiths would score the first fall, after reversing a Mic. Check, and hitting a sitdown Chokeslam. The second fall would be won by Kennedy, after hitting a mic check. In the final minutes of the match, Anderson would accidentally squash referee Ed Dyer in the corner. The C2 would attack Anderson, but would be countered, before hitting a mic check to win the championship. Results ; ; *Kay Jutler, Robbie Caine & Tommy Dean defeat Panda Cub, Panda Mask & Titan *Ultimo Tiger © defeats Keizer and Rockstar Spud to retain the PWP Catch Division Championship *Chris Andrews defeats Chris Masters (11:34) *Roderick Strong & The C2 Initiative (Calum Cain, Mark Walsh & Tyler Hawke) defeat Danny Walsh, Darren Saviour, Jim Duggan & John Harding *Mr. Anderson defeats Steve Griffiths © in a two out of three falls match to win the PWP Heavyweight Championship External links * Results Category:2015 events Category:Pro Wrestling Pride 2015 events Category:PWP Heroes & Legends